E.V.O.tised
Plot Alpha is seen flying in the dark skies and then lands near a dark edge in the ally way."Who...who are you" A man asks Alpha.."Do not be afraid Micheal..I am hear to help" Alpha replies.(The man turns out to be Dark Star) "What do you want from me"? Dark Star asks Alpha,"I simply want to help you..to make you beautiful once more..but I will only do so..on one condition" Alpha replies.An evil grin is seen on Dark Stars face. (Theme Song begins) At an old factory,people are getting ready to pack up and leave untill a sudden attack happens (Dark Star broke through the walls) "Every body out now" Dark Star commands the worker."But it's my lunch break" a worker tells Dark Star,"Oh..I'm sorry..I had no idea..I think I should have a quick snack too" Dark Star replies and then he sucks the life out of the worker.Every body else ran out of the factory.Later,Dark Star walks out with a stone piece with an orange marking that looks like a circle with an arrow at the edge."Excellent work" Alpha tells Dark Star,"It was so simple...why couldn't you do so yourself" Dark Star asks,"Because...there is a mystic sheild around this factory that will not allow me in side" Alpha replies,"Why" asks Dark Star,"Because that dirty time walker Paradox made it to keep me out" Alpha sais,"Why" Dark Star sais.."WILL YOU SHUT UP" Alpha replies.Dark Star tells Alpha to give him his looks and powers again.."Oh right..about that" Alpha sais and then he pushes Dark Star onto the ground causing him to faint and then he flies away with the stone piece.The next morning,Ben and Rex are eating burgers at the Burger Shack.."This tastes so good" Rex sais,"Told ya" Ben replies..suddenly,they see a car flying and then crash into the Burger Shack's window (causing Rex to drop his burger) "I didn't finish eating that" Rex yells,he then builds his Smack Hands and jumps outside the Burger Shack to see who threw the car.Ben runs out of the Burger Shack (as Diamond head) "I will kill you" he sais,"Why?..did you loose your burger too"? Rex asks,"No...that was my car that he threw" Diamond Head replies.They then see Alpha floating near them (Alpha is wearing a stone belt with the three stone pieces that he has collected so far) "Nice belt,where did you get it" Diamond Head asks Alpha,"Oh,what,this old thing,it's nothing,it's just a level 30 weapon that I will use to destroy the both of you so you won't interupt with my completely evil plan" Alpha sais.."Level 30? The Ultimatrix is only a level 20" Diamond Head replies.Alpha then suddenly makes an earthquack causing Diamond head and Rex fall into the ground and faint (Alpha thought they died).Later,Ben wakes up and so does Rex,"Alpha..where is he" Rex shouts."I think he's gone and so is my Ultimatrix" Ben sais..(Rex tries to use his powers but failes) "Oh no...what are we gonna do now" Rex asks.They both climb out of the hole and then they see the whole city filled with E.V.Os and completely destroyed."What did Alpha do to Bell Wood"??? Ben asks.Ben and Rex are hiding behind the Burger Shack,"No Nanites and no Ultimatrix...dude..we're so screwed" Rex sais,"Don't give up hope Rex,there has to be a way to cure everyone" Ben replies.(In Rex's Dimension) The ground is seen ashing up slowly with the sky completely redish brown,"Oh no,this is getting worse then I thought" Rebecca Holiday said,"Aha,tooooooooo bad" Bobo replies.Suddenly,Six walks in and tells them that "it's" ready,a smile is seen on Rebeccas and Bobos faces.They walk to the next room and there is a giant portal,Six turns it on and tells them that it's time to get our boy back,"Wait..our boy..do you mean.."? Rebecca asks,"Yes" Six ansewrs,Rebecca gets so happy and hugs Six "Boring" Bobo sais.Rebecca,Bobo,and Six are walking up to the portal "We only have 2 minutes before the portal turns off,we have to get in there as soo as we can" Six sais,Circe comes in the room and tells them that she has to go with them,she has to Rex,"I know what it feels like to be in love (she looks at Six) so yes,ofcourse you can come" Rebecca sais,"Wait,I'm not in lo...ok,you got me..I LOVE REX" Circe ansewrs then they all walk into the dimensional portal.(Ben's dimension) "Ok,ready Rex..1..2..go" Ben sais,then they both run very fast and hide behind a building (hoping that an E.V.O didn't catch them)."Do you think he saw us"Rex asks...they see an E.V.O breathing on them "Yup" Ben ansewrs then they run away screaming with the E.V.O chasing them.Later,on the top floor of Captian Nemesis's building,Alpha is seen watching the Ultimatrix with the Omega-1 nanite attached to it "Finnaly,my plan will soon be able to...huh..what's that sound"? Alpha sais.He then looks from the window and see Ben and Rex running away from an E.V.O..."No,no,that simply wouldn't do" Alpha sais,than he snaps his fingers and suddenly an entire army of E.V.Os charge up to Ben and Rex..."OH MAN"! They both say at the same time.The E.V.Os get closer to Ben and Rex,suddenly a red dimensional rip opens next to Ben and Rex and out of it came Six,BoBo,Rebecca and Circe."What are you guys doing here" Rex asked.."We're here to save your butt kid" Bobo ansewrs while he shoots alot of E.V.Os,"What happened here" asked Six while he's slicing up E.V.Os,"Alpha did" Rex said.."Do you mean the punk that put me in a coma" asked Six,"Yup,that's the one" Said Ben.Six smiles and then jumps up the E.V.Os untill he reaches the top of the building."I believe we have a score to settle Alpha" Said Six.."Yes...I believe we do" Ansewrs Alpha while he gets ready to fight.Meanwhile,Bobo gives Ben a gun to shoot with.."Sweet" sais Ben while he starts to shoot E.V.Os,they all shoot the E.V.Os around them untill bigger ones came.."We can't stop them all" said Rebecca while shooting some E.V.Os.."oh yes we can" said Circe,and then she does a massive roar that iratates all the E.V.Os which caused them to faint.Meanwhile,Six is trying to defeat Alpha but Alpha is too powerful since he's using the 3 stones.."You think that you could possibly beat me" Alpha sais,"I don't think...I DO" replies Six and then he slices Alphas belt.."You fool..do you have any idea what you've done" Alpha sais,"Nope,and I really don't care" sais Six,and then Alpha explodes and the 3 stone pieces fall on the floor.Six comes out of the building with the Ultimatrix,Omega-1 nanite,and the 3 stone pieces.After every one gets what they needed back..Rex asks Six what happened to Alpha.."Let's just say that we don't have to worry about him anymore" Six replies,"But now you guys are trapped here like Rex" Ben sais,"It's okay (then she hugs Rex) as long as we've got each other" sais Circe while Rex blushes.Later in the Null Void.."Great..I'm back to were I started..it's time to get seriouse" Sais Alpha. To Be Continued... Major Events *Everyone turns E.V.O. *Alpha looses the three stone pieces and returns to the Nullvoid. *Rececca,Six,Bobo,and Circe are now trapped in Bens dimension. Aliens Used+Machines Used Aliens: *Diamondhead Machines: *Smack Hands Characters Good: *Ben *Rex *Circe *Bobo *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday Bad: *Alpha *Every living organism in Bens dimension (E.V.Os) Category:Pages Category:Stories